Possessivité Maladive
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Ou quand Allen clame son exclusivité envers le japonais.


_**Possessivité Maladive**_

Ses coups de reins se faisaient puissants, touchant à chaque fois la prostate douloureusement malmenée. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches, le forçant à rester dans la réalité, à ressentir la douleur. Il était le plus jeune, certes, mais il le punissait. Et lui, lui ne disait rien. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur ou de plaisir, il ne savait pas trop. Le plus âgé ne planta pas ses ongles comme à son habitude. Au contraire, il enserrait la tête de son amant et haletait dans son oreille. Il faisait exprès d'agir ainsi. C'était sa manière de se faire pardonner et de démontrer qu'il se soumettait. Il reconnaissait ses tords, il n'aurait jamais du se laisser embrasser…

**Flash Back**

_-Yuu-chan !_

_-Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te promets mille tortures, Baka Usagi._

_-C'est intéressant, ça…_

L'asiatique tiqua à cette phrase, mais préféra ignorer le stupide rouquin qui avait osé l'appeler par son prénom. Un jour viendrai où il le tuera réellement et sans aucun regret. Celui-ci le suivit dans les couloirs, parlant de tout et de rien, agaçant le brun dont sa patience s'envoler par à coup. Un meurtre allait se faire et le borgne ne comprenait même pas qu'il allait la malheureuse s'il continuait ainsi. Ce fut dans un couloir désert où le japonais craqua enfin et gronda d'une voix sourde où planaient mille dangers :

_-Teme…_

Il ne put rien rajouter car un corps plus grand et plus imposant que lui, le plaqua contre le mur et qu'une paire de lèvre se collait contre la sienne. D'abord surprit et statufié par ce qu'il se passait, il finit par se reprendre et par se débattre. Il ne voulait certainement pas se faire embrasser par un lapin crétin. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche de protestation, il sentit une langue inquisitrice pénétrer dans sa cavité buccale. C'était… agréable, il devait le reconnaître. Mais son regard se reporta vers une silhouette qui s'approchait et pour la première fois de sa vie, il paniqua.

Il avait dévalisé les garde-mangers de la cuisine tant il avait eu faim. Il s'était beaucoup dépensé aujourd'hui. Et surtout, il avait fêté le fait que sa surveillance avait été levée. Link ne le suivrait plus désormais. Il mâchonnait un bâton de Mitarashi-Dango alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, disant de temps en temps bonjour, Timcampy à ses côtés. Il songeait surtout à un certain brun qui hantait ses rêves. Il n'avait de cesse de fantasmer sur lui et surtout, de lui faire l'amour nuit après nuit. Ils n'en avaient jamais assez et c'étaient les seuls fois où le brun se montrait démonstratif en matière de tendresse. _Fuck_, qu'il aimait ça. Surtout de le sentir si chaud, si étroit, si accueillant, si… _Fuck_, voilà qu'il bandait en plein couloir. Mais sa virilité compressée se ramollit comme un soufflet que l'on avait raté lorsqu'il fut le spectateur d'un spectacle dont il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il sentait Timcampy lui donner des coups sur son épaule, le regard paniqué de son brun, mais il resta immobile. Sa colère et sa jalousie enflait dangereusement. D'un geste sec, il fit demi-tour et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se retenant à grand peine de tout détruire.

Le soir venu, Kanda profita du fait que tout le monde dormait pour se rendre dans une chambre voisine à la sienne. Il ne toqua pas et entra directement dans la pièce. Sans qu'il ne comprenne, il se retrouva soudainement allongé sur un matelas, un corps assit sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas se retrouver sur le dos. Il reçu une gifle qui le laissa pantelant et la joue douloureuse. Il sentit une main déchirer son tee-shirt alors qu'une bouche impérieuse se posa contre la sienne, la langue forçant l'entrer. Il résista, mais renonça bien vite quand il sentit une main compresser sa virilité. Il ressentait toute la colère émané du corps de son amant. Il commença à gesticuler, il n'avait plus d'oxygène dans ses poumons. Le jeune homme au-dessus de lui consentit enfin à le laisser respirer et s'affaira à retirer le pantalon et le boxer en quelques gestes sûr et précis.

_-Moyashi…_

Nouvelle gifle. Plus forte, plus violente. Le susnommé n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Il distingue, malgré la pénombre environnante, son amant défaire son pantalon et le retirer en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Si lui était nu, Allen avait encore gardé sa chemise. Le quatorzième approcha son bassin du visage du japonais et ordonna d'une voix dénué de sympathie et qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus :

_-Suce._

Kanda voulu dire non. Refuser. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas sa chienne, mais il voyait la tempête dans les yeux du garçon sur lui, il comprenait qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler et de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. L'asiatique comprit aussi que lui-même était en faute. Il s'était laissé faire, s'était laissé embrasser par le Bookman. Il n'aurait pas du. Lentement, il posa ses mains fines sur les hanches du plus jeune et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir le sexe d'Allen. Il n'y aurait pas de tendresse ce soir. Il se délecta des râles alors que sa langue s'enroulait sur la virilité gorgée de sang de son amant et que sa main caressait ses testicules. Il sentit son propre phallus durcir sous les soupirs rauques du jeune homme. Brusquement, une main s'agrippa à ses cheveux et le força à cesser toute action. Incompréhensif, il s'arrêta et vit avec incertitude Allen reculer.

Il serra les dents lorsqu'il comprit enfin. Pas de tendresse, pas de préparation. Néanmoins, il acceptait sa punition. Il n'aurait pas du se laisser embrasser. Kanda écarta ses jambes et serra les poings, ses ongles se plantant dans sa paume, lorsqu'il le sexe de son amant le pénétrer. Il le brûlait de l'intérieur, lui faisait mal. Mais le jeune Walker n'y prêta pas attention et sortit du corps de son amant pour y re-rentrer aussi sec. La force de ses coups de reins ne diminuait pas.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Un souffle rauque lui fait tendre l'oreille alors qu'il halète, se retentant de gémir. Le souffle se répéta jusqu'à devenir une parole distinctive.

_-A moi…_

Allen Walker clamait sa possessivité sans honte. L'asiatique lui appartenait corps et âme. Il s'en assurerait chaque seconde. Il n'était pas borné pour rien. Le plus jeune se détend légèrement lorsqu'il sent un souffle lui répondre alors que le lobe de son oreille est mordillé par des dents en quête d'un pardon qu'il semble prêt à offrir.

_-A toi…_

Yuu Kanda clamait son appartenant au plus jeune sans se voiler la face. Il lui appartenait corps et âme. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Les coups de butoir du dominant se font moins dur, plus tendre. Une bouche se plaque contre son cou alors le plus vieux se retient de sourire, sentant qu'il l'ornait d'un suçon qui allait mettre des jours à disparaître. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de celui au-dessus de lui. Il ne cache plus ses cris. Il n'a plus mal. Il voit des étoiles à chaque coup et sent une main caresser dans un rythme diaboliquement lent son sexe frémissant. Il n'allait plus tenir.

_-A-Allen…_

_-Viens… Je veux te voir…_

Le brun ne se retient plus de sourire. Leurs habitudes revenaient. Il n'avait jamais aimé la violence au lit, bien que cette fois il l'avait mérité. Allen avait toujours aimé le regarder jouir pour venir à son tour. Il tendit ses lèvres en quête d'un baiser qui lui fut accordé dans la seconde, le laissant pantelant et le souffle erratique. Il ne tint finalement plus et se tendit comme un arc alors qu'il criait le nom de son amant, jouissant dans sa main. A cette vision de pure luxure, le plus jeune craqua à son tour et se permit un dernier coup de rein avant d'éjaculer dans le japonais. Il s'affala sur l'asiatique qui ne se plaignit. Tout au contraire, il se serra un peu plus contre lui et refusa que le jeune homme ne se retire de lui. Il murmura d'un ton aguicheur, promettant mille plaisir :

_-Je veux dormir avec toi… en moi._

Le quatorzième rougit avant de laisser un petit rire. Il amena ensuite Kanda contre lui et l'enlaça de façon possessive. Ledit Kanda se lova un peu plus contre lui et fit un petit sourire satisfait quand il sentit qu'en effet, le garçon n'avait pas retiré son sexe de son antre chaud. Alors qu'il s'endormait doucement, il sentit avec délectation une main caresser sa longue chevelure.

_-Ne recommence plus jamais…_

_-Rappelle-moi de tuer Baka usagi demain…_

_-… Je t'aiderai._

Allen sentit le jeune homme s'endormir sûrement et se permit de souffler :

_-Je t'aime…_

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi des bras l'avaient soudainement enlacé et qu'une bouche l'avait orné d'un suçon sur l'un de ses pectoraux. Une chose était sûre, ils ne dormiraient pas de la nuit.


End file.
